Friends
by Uta Masaki
Summary: Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno adalah sahabat, namun itu semua telah berbeda. Fanfic pasaran, Req dari Hikari no Taiyou. Fanficnya aneh,but, RnR?


Friends © Uta Masaki

Genre: Friendship, Poetry

Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: TYPO bertebaran :P alur kecepetan XDD

Req from, Hikari no Taiyou

Enjoy

Ino Yamanaka Pov's

"Kita teman selamanya, ya!" kata kata yang kau ucapkan sewaktu kita masih kecil.. Kau mengangkat jari kelingkingmu yang mungil kehadapanku. Aku hanya menatap jarimu kosong, namun kujawab..

"Aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu!" ucapku, kulihat wajahnya, menyiratkan rasa kecewa, matanya berbinar binar ingin menangis, sebelum air matanya menetes, kuucap lebih dahulu,

"Aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu, bodoh! Tapi aku ingin bersahabat!" hahaha, kau tertipu denganku, kau menatapku, dan menangis haru. Kusambut jari kelingkingmu yang sudah daritadi menunggu untuk dibalas dengan kelingkingku. Jari kelingking kita saling berkaitan.

Jelang usia remaja, kita masih tetap bersama. Kau memang sahabatku, Sakura Haruno.

Tapi entah kenapa, kau jadi berubah semenjak kedatangan 'dia'.

"Sakura, kau mau menemaniku ke toko buku, tidak?" tanyaku penuh harap sambil menghampiri Sakura. Ia menatapku bingung. Oh, aku tau..

"Ah.. Ino.. Maaf, tapi aku..-"

"Oh, yasudah kalau tidak ingin menemaniku, aku tau kau ingin pergi bersama Sasuke, kau sudah punya banyak teman 'kan sekarang? Jadi kau tidak butuh aku lagi untuk menemanimu." Aku berlalu meninggalkan Sakura, ia mengejarku.

"I-ino~ ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berubah?" tanyanya, aku menatapnya dengan wajah masam.

"Hah? Kau bilang aku berubah? Tidakkah kau pikir sendiri, siapa yang berubah?" kataku acuh tak acuh.

"Ino! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, ceritakanlah! Siapa tau aku bisa membantu!" bantu? Apa.. bantu? Tidak sudi aku dibantu denganmu.

"Tidak, terima kasih tawarannya. Aku butuh waktu sendiri, beri aku jarak denganmu."

Kataku, aku melihat kearahnya, ia menunduk.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Semoga masalahmu bisa terselesaikan." Katanya.

Ya ampun, Sakura.. kenapa kau tidak peka! Kau tidak sadar, kau yang berubah!

Kau berubah semenjak mempunyai banyak teman dan mulai populer!

Kau semakin menjauh!

Kau sudah punya mereka, mereka ialah teman temanmu yang lain!

Jadi kau tidak butuh aku lagi, kan? Daripada aku melihatnya dan dapat membuatku emosi, lebih baik aku pergi saja.

Sakura Pov's

Sudah 5 hari tidak mendengar kabarnya.

Kuputuskan untuk mengunjungi rumahnya, namun saat kutekan bel, tidak ada yang menjawab.

Tiba tiba seorang tetangga Ino menghampiriku dan berkata,

"Maaf, keluarga Yamanaka sudah pindah."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar kata katanya, Ino pindah..

"A-apa? Sejak kapan?" tanyaku hampir berlinang air mata,

"Sejak 5 hari yang lalu. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucapnya, aku membalas dengan kata "Terima kasih"

5 hari yang lalu, saat Ino mengajakku ke toko buku...

K-kenapa ia tidak bilang, akan pindah?

Ino.. kau mau membuatku menyesal?

Kukira kita sahabat! Ini semua salahku..

Aku sudah tidak menganggapnya lagi, aku sudah lupa dengannya..

Ya Tuhan... aku lupa pada sahabatku sendiri..

Sahabat macam apakah aku..

Aku mengerti kata katamu sekarang, Ino.. ternyata akulah yang berubah, aku yang meninggalkanmu karena sudah mempunyai banyak teman, aku hanya mendekatimu jika aku sedang ingin curhat dan butuh bantuan..

Ino..

Aku mengirimkan pesan pada Ino, 3 menit kemudian dia membalasnya..

Dan bilang "Aku masih di bandara"

Saat aku mengetahui kabarnya masih berada di bandara Narita, aku segera menyusulnya kesana, namun apadaya, setelah 10 menit sampai disana, pesawat yang Ino tumpangi sudah pergi, aku tidak tau tujuannya kemana..

"Huu.. huu.. Ino..."

Normal Pov's

'Tap, tap, tap' suara langkah kaki terdengar, itulah suara langkah kaki Sakura Haruno.

Ia sedang berada di sungai dengan banyak pohon sakura, bunga sakura bertebaran indah.

"Ino.. disinilah kita pertama bertemu." Ucap Sakura pelan sambil menghadap ke arah sungai, ia menarik nafasnya panjang.

"INOOOOOOOOOOO! MAAFKAN AKU! TOLONG KEMBALILAH!" Teriaknya ke arah sungai. Betapa bodoh, tingkah lakunya.

Mungkin ia sudah putus asa, karena setiap kali ia mengirimkan pesan kepada Ino, tidak kunjung dibalas.

Seorang dengan rambut pirang panjang menghampiri Sakura,

"Hm, baiklah kumaafkan." Ucapnya, Sakura tertegun kaget dan membelakangi sungai,

"I... Ino..." ucap Sakura, ia sungguh bahagia karena sahabatnya telah kembali.

"Iya, Sakura?"

"Kemana saja kau? Kau sekarang tinggal dimana?" tanya Sakura berharap Ino akan memberitaunya. Ino tersenyum, dan berkata...

"Aku terus berada di sampingmu, kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Aku sekarang tinggal di langit ketujuh, dan aku sangat bahagia disana." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"I.. Ino?"

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi sekarang, Jaa Mata Aimashou!" perlahan, sosok Ino menjadi kabur.

"Ino..? Apakah Ino sudah... ah, tidak mungkin!"

Sakura berjalan ke rumahnya. Ibunya menyambut Sakura dengan tangisan, Sakura terheran heran, "Ibu, ada apa?" tanya Sakura,

"Sakura.. Ino telah... meninggal.."

"A-Apa! I.. Ino... Karena apa..?" tanyaku sambil menahan tangis,

"Ia mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat ingin kembali ke Jepang karena ingin menemuimu, Ibu tau dari keluarganya.." jawab sang Ibu.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya, dan terduduk lemah.

Sang Ibu memberikan sebuah buku berwarna ungu dengan tulisan "Ino's Diary"

"Keluarganya Ino menitipkan sesuatu padamu, mereka bilang, ingin kau membacanya."

Sakura membuka diary Ino.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini aku mendapat teman baru, kurasa ia baik, dan kami berjanji menjadi sahabat selamanya!_

_Mudah mudahan itu sungguhan ia tepati"_

Sakura membalik halaman kedua,

"_Dear Diary,_

_Sahabatku berubah, namun tak apa, aku tetap padanya. Aku tidak akan melanggar janji kita."_

Perlahan ia membalik halaman ketiga, tangannya bergetar hebat.

"_Diary! Aku akan pindah nanti!_

_Dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku yang masih ada bersama sahabatku! Aku ingin memintanya menemaniku ke toko buku, kuharap ia mau!"_

Tangis Sakura menjadi jadi, dan ia segera membalik halaman ketiga,

"_Diary, aku akan menemui sahabatku, sekarang aku sedang di pesawat, baru mau lepas landas. Saat kusampa__i di Jepang, kuharap ia masih mengingatku._

_._

_._

_._

_Hei! Pesawat ini terguncang hebat!_

_Ada apa ini?_

_Sudahlah aku akan tetap menulis!_

_Mungkin ini akhir hidupku! Selamat tinggal diary.._

_Dan, salam paling hangat untukmu, _

_SAKURA HARUNO"_

Sakura membatu dan memeluk buku diary Ino.

'Ino, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sahabatku yang setia, meskipun aku sudah lupa padamu.. Terima kasih banyak.' Kata Sakura dalam hati.

Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, dan jangan lupakan sahabatmu. Merekalah yang telah memberitaumu, apa makna persahabatan.

_FIN_

RnR~

Fic Req! Ide melintas begitu saja~

Kejadian nyata hanya sedikit –geplak-

RnR~ CnC~ -bnyk mau, ditendang-


End file.
